scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Disney Friends Story (Bismarck MTD Version)
Bismarck MTD's movie-spoof of "Toy Story" Cast: * Woody - Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) * Buzz Lightyear - Taran (The Black Cauldron) * Mr. Potato Head - Robin Hood * Slinky Dog - Ronno (Bambi 2) * Rex - Hades (Hercules) * Hamm - The Great Prince of the Forest (Bambi) * Bo Peep - Princess Aurora/Briar Rose (Sleeping Beauty) * Sarge - Scar (The Lion King) * Sarge's Soldiers - The Hyenas (The Lion King) * Andy - John Darling (Peter Pan) * Mrs. Davis - Adult Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) * Baby Molly - Baby Hercules (Hercules) * RC - Mushu (Mulan) * Lenny - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) * Mr. Shark - Scat Cat (The Aristocats) * Snake - Little John (Robin Hood) * Robot - Friar Tuck (Robin Hood) * Etch - Llama Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) * Mr. Spell - Olaf (Frozen) * Rocky Gibraltar - Genie (Aladdin) * Troll Dolls - The Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2) * Sid Phillips - Clayton (Tarzan) * Scud - Tick-Tock the Crocodile (Peter Pan) * Combat Carl - Tantor (Tarzan) * Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Wreck-it Ralph characters * Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Gene (Wreck-it Ralph) * Hannah Phillips - Jane Porter (Tarzan) * Janie/Pterodactyl - Georgette (Oliver and Company)/Ray (The Princess and the Frog) * Baby Face - Kaa (The Jungle Book) * Legs - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Hand-in-the-Box - White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) * Roller Bob - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * Frog - Meeko (Pocahontas) * Jingle Joe - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Ducky - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) * Rockmobile - Rafiki (The Lion King) * Walking Car - Flik (A Bug's Life) * Burned Rag Doll - Philoctetes (Hercules) * Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Baymax (Big Hero 6) * Yellow Soldier Toys - Friend Owl (Bambi) and Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) * Sally Doll - Perdita (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) Scenes: * Disney Friends Story part 1 - Opening ("You've Got a Friend in Me") * Disney Friends Story part 2 - The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting * Disney Friends Story part 3 - "Be Prepared" * Disney Friends Story part 4 - Taran the Space Ranger * Disney Friends Story part 5 - "Strange Things" * Disney Friends Story part 6 - Prince Phillip and Taran Fight/Sid (Clayton) * Disney Friends Story part 7 - Who Will Andy (John Darling) Pick? * Disney Friends Story part 8 - Lost at the Gas Station * Disney Friends Story part 9 - Going Inside Pizza Planet * Disney Friends Story part 10 - Taran Meet the Wreck-it Ralph characters * Disney Friends Story part 11 - At Sid's (Clayton's) House * Disney Friends Story part 12 - Playtime with Sid (Clayton) * Disney Friends Story part 13 - "I Will Go Sailing No More" * Disney Friends Story part 14 - Taran's Body Bandage * Disney Friends Story part 15 - Sid's (Clayton's) Window to Andy's (John Darling's) Window * Disney Friends Story part 16 - The Big One * Disney Friends Story part 17 - Taran, I Can't Do This Without You' * Disney Friends Story part 18 - Prince Phillip Ask For Help * Disney Friends Story part 19 - 'Play Nice!' * Disney Friends Story part 20 - A Chase * Disney Friends Story part 21 - Rocket Power * Disney Friends Story part 22 - Christmas in Andy's (John Darling's) House * Disney Friends Story part 23 - End Credits Category:Bismarck MTD Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story Parody Movies